Penny Spencer
Background Personality Bouncy, bubbly and responsibility-free. If it's fun, Penny's there. If it's dull, she'll be there too, and attempt to make it interesting. It'd be understandable if you wondered whether she has a time turner, as this girl is everywhere, full of energy, all the time. She's willing to talk to anyone, although not everyone has the temparement to put up with her incessant chatter. She'll giggle, grin, and flirt her way through most situations, believing life's too short to not make it as much fun as possible. Family Parents - Douglas and Connie Spencer. Brother - Kameron Spencer - Penny has spent a lot of time pestering her older brother, predominantly through letters and care packages which she carefully planned out and created for maximum effect. The desired effect to be to mortify her brother as much as possible. It's a feat she's accomplished easily throughout most of her life by happily stating whatever it is Kam has been trying to avoid saying. School Years Penny loved school in as much as it gave her a far better forum for socialising, gossiping and giggling than she could have ever had by staying home all day and doing no work. So instead she went to school and did no work. It was a combination that suited her well, but her teachers and parents disagreed. In her third year at the Academy of Alchemy she chose to focus on Charms as it was her best subject and she wasn't stupid enough to pick something she found difficult. She was however, a huge fan of anything that could be considered to not be at all useful - which is how she became practically fluent in Latin. A member of a wide friendship group, Penny managed to give the impression of being the archetypal 'popular rebel' - staying out late, drinking, drugs, and sleeping around - without actually doing any of those things...save staying out late. Her bubbly nature and ability to make friends easily meant that people often thought she was drunk when she wasn't, and the fact she was friends with some of the biggest sluts in school made people think that she was the same. Penny didn't care and spent a lot of her time laughing that everyone could be so dim as to lump her in with everyone else without any proof of anything. Her biggest trouble at school was that someone mis-spelt her name on the bathroom wall. The review was favourable though, so Penny just laughed. Adult Life After just managing to graduate from school, Penny spent a lot of time working part time jobs and trying to live life to the fullest. She poured coffee, made drinks, took notes for important people and surfed, danced, and bungee-jumped. Her parents distaste for how she lived her life had very little impact on Penny, who merely spent less time at home and more on the couches of friends. But figuring that you can only party in one place for so long, Penny decided to take a trip over to England. Ideally, she wants to spend the next few years traveling around the world and see what it has to offer her but her parents' dislike for the idea meant she figured she'd prove she could live without any of their support in England first. Plus, you know, she missed her brother. Relationships Friends *Paco Del Bosque *Ursula Crumbs *Riley Bennett *Kaison Meyrick *Oliver De Lefonte *Faye Valentine *Ryder McInnis *Melody McInnis Quotes "You know, I'm thinking that introductions are a bit biased. They don't favour the armless or handless. Shaking hands, waving, high fives... it's all impossibly unfair for them. We should work on some other forms of greeting - set a trend. I'm going to put in a bid for eskimo kisses in place of hand shaking and shimmying in place of waving." ''- Suggesting other possible modes of greeting to Kaison in 'Tis Just a Flesh Would [R] '' "I was starting to think you'd either brought me out this far into the country because we were going to kill our own dinner or because you were planning on killing me. And thank you - you look very dapper as well. Although that could, of course, have been so you look good for your mugshot." - Demonstrating her knowledge of appropriate date conversations to Oliver in I Grow Fonder Everyday, Lose Myself In Time [R] '' "Well, I live with him, he feeds me, he looks after me when I'm hurt, he cuddles me and he gives me massages... but we don't have sex, so really he's more like my husband." - ''Describing her relationship with Paco to Kelly in Rock It Out [R] "Nahhh... If I fall in love then I can't be oneof those old ladies where kids get dared to touch my porch on Halloween! Oh! Unless I fall in love and then my great love dies. Then I could be like that old lady, but while constantly wearing an old dress which is yellow with age." - Dismissing her brother's idea of her falling in love in Safety in Numbers [R] Category:OMApedia A to Z Category:OMAdians Category:Copper Category:Witch Category:Hogsmeade Category:Other Magical Academy